


A "New" Magi Appears

by cockabeetle, Crazy_luna, Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Owari Magica [128]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Lots of Blood actually, M/M, Multi, be careful, except not really, first day of magic, like legit not at all honestly, sewing up a wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: Luis made a contract at the Worst Possible Time, honestly
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival "Percy" Richards/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	A "New" Magi Appears

Sierra helped everyone else in before sliding in herself and putting her bag at her feet. This. Was. A. Disaster.

Percy got himself settled, looking between Salem and Fawn. He took a deep breath. Between them and the damn rich kids, he was about to hyperventilate, and that would do no one any good

Belladona got Fawn in and quickly talked to her diver. Telling him everything was okay but her friends had fallen and gotten some cuts so they needed to go home fast. She slipped into the back and sat next to Salem taking over putting pressure on Salem's shoulder. Her body was finally catching up to her in pain. It was far worse than she thought it was. Fuck once she got home she would heal herself so she could have the energy to fix Salem and Fawn up.

"Anything I can do? I have some rudimentary first aid stuff, pain meds and other stuff in my bag?" Sierra piped up, already unzipping it and grabbing out a water bottle.

Percy took a deep breath, reaching out towards her. "Ibuprofen?" Maybe he'd relax if his head stopped pounding and he was forced to chill out for a second and just breathe.

Fawn shook her head. She was sore, but it was the only thing keeping her grounded at the minute. She still couldn't wrap her head around it all...

Salem looked over at Sierra at the thought of pain meds but her throat was so dry that she didn't know if she could swallow yet. "Later." She muttered out.

Belladona looked at the small first aid kit. She held out her now bloody hand for a pain pill. "That fall did a number on me." She muttered. Not caring if she swallowed some blood along with the pill it would make her sick so no point caring at that moment.

"Aspirin, but it's close enough." Sierra took a swig of water, before handing it and the pill bottle to Belladona. Then she went back to shuffling in her bag.

Percy brushed Salem's hair out of her eyes. She was due for a long soak, and maybe she'd let him work her hair a bit? Or atleast pet her hair and hold her and make sure she was okay. He was so fucking scared that she wouldn't be able to handle the sanctuary's loss.

Belladona took the bottle and maybe popped a few in. Even she was glad that she wouldn't be affected by an overdose of pain meds. She held out the bottle for Percy before returning both hands to Salem's shoulder.

Giving up looking through her bag, not even sure what she was looking for to start with, Sierra started redoing her hair ribbon. She needed something to keep her hands busy. On the other hand, there was no way to distract her mind.

Those rose corp cucks were going to pay for this. Sierra was going to make sure of it.

Percy pulled Salem slowly until she was leaning on him. "After... after we're all cleaned up and feeling better, we eat and we talk?" He confirmed.

Salem let herself be pulled into Percy. Nodding to what he said food would be nice. Fuck the soup. "Hopefully they don't waste the soup." She muttered. 

Belladona looked over and blinked at Salem. Really soup? That was the problem right now.

With the bow tied as well as she was willing to get it without a mirror, Sierra gave up any attempt at acting mature. She pulled her feet up into the seat and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I hope they choke on the soup," she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Percy winced. "That soup... fuck that batch. We'll all make a whole bunch when you feel better. It'll be the best soup you ever had, okay?" He promised.

Salem nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great."

Belladona just looked confused as hell. Wait didn't Percy bring home some soup a while back that he said he helped make? Was that the soup. Shit. It had been good. She had no idea that Salem had made it. Maybe Percy had mentioned it but she might have been focused on her game at the time.

Sierra sat in silence for a bit before something occurred to her. "So who's going to tell everyone who wasn't there something happened and not to go to the sanctuary? It can't really wait in case one of them tries to go there like tomorrow morning or something? Also... who gets to tell Luis?"

"I can send out the text." Fawn piped up. "Update everyone, make sure they're safe. Let them know what... not to do." She murmured the last part.

Percy squinted as they turned onto their street. "Is- is that Luis outside the house? We might not need to wait."

Belladona looked up to see Luis. "Shit you’re right." The car pulled to a stop. She got out and quickly thanked the driver without letting him see her hands and warned him that her friend had a nose bleed and there was some blood in the back sadly but she would make sure he got a bonus for the hassle. 

Salem got out slowly not really sure on her feet. She saw Luis god he looked so much like his sister it hurt a bit. No more going to talk to them then.

Sierra climbed out and went to help the others. The weight of everything was starting to lift and what was left was making her fidgety.

Luis had finished his violin practice and headed out on a walk to join the date, when he'd run into Eb and shortly thereafter noticed the talk in the group chat about a witch near the Sanctuary. 

He made his contract with the incubator on the way over, and had been waiting outside Donny's house because it seemed like no one was actually there. 

He smiled, when the car pulled up, but it faltered as he took in how tired everyone was, and the blood on most of them as well.

"Wh- what happened?? Are you all okay??"

Percy took in the new outfit, then slowly perked up. He didn't let go of Salem, but what had been a very pensive expression turned into one of surprise and excitement, though weary. "Luis- did, did you?" He glanced at Sierra and Bella to make sure they were seeing this too.

Fawn was going to hate washing this sweater out when it was all over. She took a deep breath and began trudging into the house. Honestly, she was going to find a bathroom, take a long bath, then deal with her problems.

Belladona blinked looking at Luis. "We've been better. None of the blood is ours." She confirmed. "You did it." She looked excited. At least one good thing happened today. "Lets get inside." She leaned Salem along. 

Salem let herself be led, not really caring what was being said. How much blood did she lose again? She has no idea.

"Let's hold off on the congratulations till we get inside and make sure these two aren't dying," Sierra huffed. She wanted to go over and give Luis a hug, but if she did, she wasn't sure she'd be willing to let go. She'd make a special dinner for him at some point as an apology/congratulations at a later date. Preferably a calmer day.

Luis nodded, and let everyone go inside.

"Yeah. And yes, I made a contract. I... didn't realize things were happening, I'd have made an effort to help." He frowned, chewing on his lip worriedly.

Percy nudged his shoulder, hoping Lu would stay close. "Don't apologize. It was hell. If you'd come, it would have just been more uncertain. Better that they don't know about you, or that they haven't seen you. I... don't trust this situation. We'll explain in full after Salem's patched up?"

"Lu this wasn't the first witch fight kinda fight. I fell off it and was knocked out." Belladona muttered and opened the door. "Fawn go clean up in the second floor bathroom. Percy get Salem to the first floor bathroom and start cleaning up the blood. Lu and Sierra come with me so we can get all the needed supplies." She explained her half baked plan. She started walking towards the kitchen. There was a cabinet with a full medical kit in there. Before her parents knew about magic they had gotten her tools and stuff to start learning how to stitch someone together. With what she had wanted todo it was kinda useful but after her contract she had learnt a bit more. Sadly she was nowhere near the skill of not causing scars.

Sierra followed behind, "Just a warning when you start like, uh, actually stitching them, I'm gonna have to leave the room. I'd be more trouble than help." It stung her pride to admit, but now was not the time for pride.

"I can help with stitching. And... I understand what you're saying, but I feel like any number of extra hands might have helped keep you from looking this hurt, and kept them from being injured too." Luis murmured, following Donny and letting her lead. He had always been kinda fascinated with science, especially dissections and forensics, so those interests might help with tending to the girls' wounds.

Fawn vaguely heard Belladonna speak, and was glad to be left alone. She'd be fine in her outfit after the sweater was clean, given the tank top underneath and the shorts and boots. She was comfortable enough, and her hair wasn't even long enough to be a problem.

Percy helped Salem to the same bathroom that Luis had used after he'd been kidnapped, hesitating after he sat her down on the toilet. "So... sis, it's just your arm and neck that's hurt, right?"

Belladona nodded. "Yeah of course Sierra." She chewed her lip for a moment. "There was an ambush waiting for us outside the witch. About eight magi were there." She explained and opened the cupboard. She pulled out the kit for stitches and held it out for Sierra. She then grabbed a more normal looking first aid kit and held that out for Luis. She then grabbed a few bottles of disinfectant and a bottle of pain meds. "The witch was a vet. One of their own they turned just to draw us there and used Salem and Fawn to force us out of the Sanctuary." She finally added.

Salem nodded. "Yeah one of them hit me in the shoulder with their weapon and then well you saw the neck part." She was starting to become more aware of the world around her.

"Luis, I hate to say it, but I really don't think you could have been much help," Sierra pointed out. It had been a rough witch battle and the aftermath was worse. Adding in Luis would have just been distracting. They would have had to have kept an eye on him to make sure he was alright the whole time. Knowledge can't replace experience this time.

She set down the stuff and turned to Belladona, "Anything else I can do?"

Luis huffed, biting down on his urge to argue. He couldn't exactly change anything that actually happened, and it would be better just to help everyone get better now than quibble about what-ifs and what-could-have-beens. 

"That's barbaric, forcing one of their own to despair. What will we do, while they have the Sanctuary?"

Percy got to work getting a washcloth wet. "I'm not completely sure how to take care of these, you might have to tell me what to do." He laughed awkwardly once, then got down on his knees in front of her. He started with the neck first- it looked less serious. "I get the blood off first, right?"

"Your good Sierra. Thanks." Belladona smiled and took the kit she had handed to her girlfriend and made her way to the bathroom. "I don't know Luis. Percy said something about a meeting so there's that. We can hold that here. I think we have the space." She walked into the bathroom and sat down what she holding. She transformed first and pulled out one of her needles filled with the red healing liquid and stabbed herself with it. "Percy do you need healing?" She asked. 

Salem nodded. "Yeah clean off all the blood... and then disinfect then bandage or something. Belladona said she had stuff right?" She asked Percy only to wince a bit at the wet cloth touching her open wound.

"Alright," Sierra turned and walked out.

She supposed that she should probably start on dinner, but she really couldn't focus. The more she thought about what happened the angrier she became. 

It was bullshit! 

She went to punch the wall only to remember to pull back her strength a bit last minute in case she accidentally put a hold in the wall or hurt her hand. Neither would be good right now.

She... she needed to hit something.

Luis grimaced at the sight of Belladona healing herself. He's never seen her do that, before. 

Actually, he kinda wanted to know more. Later, he'd ask.

"You're okay now?" He wanted to make sure.

Percy made a confused noise when Bella came in, having not expected her so soon. "Uh, yeah I think so. And, I don't think I need to be healed? I think I'm okay. Just working on taking care of this." He makes sure that his hands remain steady and gentle as he cleans her wounds, switching to the shoulder one. "Bebe, do you want to wait until these are both clean before you start?"

Belladona dropped her transformation when Percy said he was okay. "I'm doing better now. I will be able to focus better on this." She opened the more basic kit. "I got to put gloves on and do some prep." She explained as she washed her hands. Once done she pulled on gloves and moved over. "Lu if you want to help wash your hands and put on some gloves."

Her need to hit something led her to the backyard. In hand was a cheap old broom she'd once found in a cleaning closet while looking for the vacuum. After examining each one, she stood in front of a tall, sturdy looking tree. One that looked like it could take a few hits. Sierra raised the broom.

Luis nodded, and paused, glancing down at the gloves that came with the transformation.

"...I... how do I?" He hadn't exactly bothered trying, while waiting, he was too busy playing with his new magic to bother worrying about changing back into his own clothing, but now it seems important to do just that. He grimaced.

"Change back?"

Percy glanced up at Luis, then bit his lip. "Babe, babe..." He stood up, already halfway done cleaning Salem's shoulder. "It's like, like. You hold a breath and then let it go. Like you're taking off a coat after a long day- it just falls down. You know?"

Belladona started getting things together. "And if that doesn't work sometimes just forcing it does." She laid out a clean towel and then disinfected the sheet on it. She started working on getting everything she needed together. 

Salem looked up at Luis really getting a good look at him. His magi look was nice. She really couldn't help in the whole detransforming thing sadly.

The broom hit with a satisfying thunk.

God, Sierra couldn't believe they got played like that. The bastards ended one of their own, just to get to them. 

_ Thunk. _

What's so important about the sanctuary that its worth a suicide mission as just the fucking distraction, anyways?! She didn't get it!

_ Thunk. Thunk. _

What did those rose creeps want with Seaford? The territory? Then why make it seem so personal and go after the sanctuary with no prompting. To get back at Belladona for some weird rich people drama or Belladona screwing them over in the past? Sierra knew her girlfriend was no saint and had no doubt done some fucked up things in the past in her pursuit to make weaker willed magi despair. Sierra accepted that. Loneliness can twist people. Still, that didn't explain the sanctuary. Not to mention the attack didn't seem targeted at Belladona specifically. Was it really just for the sanctuary? Why then?!

Why! 

_ Thunk. _

WHY! 

_ THUNK. _

Why!!!

**_THUNK._ **

Luis grimaced a little more, and tried to just... let go of the transformation, like relaxing after holding a pose for hours. His coattails and white gloves dissolved into a black skull t-shirt he'd bought with Fawn, ratty torn jeans he'd taken a pair of scissors to during his grieving for Ana period, and an oversized, ratty leather jacket he'd also bought with Fawn. He shoved the sleeves up and began washing his hands.

"Okay. I can work with that. What do you need me to do?"

Percy nodded, feeling a spike of pride and... something else. Luis looked different. Not... Not like the preppy kid he'd made friends with and fallen in love with. He was becoming his own person, and Percy couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat thinking about it. He went back to his knees and got back to work cleaning Salem's wounds.

Belladona stopped what she was doing when she saw Luis' new look. She shook her head. Now was not the time to flirt. NOW WAS NOT THE TIME TO BE HORNY. "Once Salem is cleaned up I want you to pass me things Lu. I can teach you how to do this all properly later. Maybe with someone easier to heal." She squatted down next to Percy to look at Salem's neck. "Lu can I have some swabs and disinfected? Once that's done just start threading the needle." She looked over the opening. It wasn't deep but it would scar. Magic did that to non magics no matter what.

"Why!" Sierra yelled a final time, slamming the broom against the tree at just the right angle that the end broke off and flew back to almost hit her. Still mad, she threw down the remainder of the broom and slid down to sit against the tree.

At this point, she needed to be logical about this and figure out what steps to take moving forward. It would be a better use of her energy even if it wasn't as satisfying as working out her anger on a tree.

Luis nodded, and handed Donny a few cotton swabs dipped in disinfectant. After that, he got to work threading the needles she'd motioned to, keeping half an eye on what Belladona was doing out of mainly curiosity. 

"Got it."

Percy shifted out of her way, making sure to keep cleaning gently. He didn't want to hurt Salem, and there was something... weird about the wound. If Salem was feeling better he'd want to ask.

Belladona took the swab and started cleaning the wound. It wasn't that deep but magic wouldn't let it heal properly anyway. "Shit batard knew how deal and where he could cut and leave you alive." Once she was done she set the bloody swab down and held out her hand. "Needle please." 

Salem winced in pain. "Great to know." She grumbled out.

Sierra stared up at the sky trying to think. Clouds swirl around in senseless patterns. She just couldn't focus. The day had been a lot. 

With her belt digging into her chest, she looked down at her nice dress. She should probably go change.

Luis handed Belladona the needle, eyes flicking towards Salem's shoulder. 

"So what happened to your shoulder? That doesn't look like the same weapon."

Percy glanced between the neck and the shoulder. It almost looked like it had... shrapnel imprints, but without the weapon present. He suddenly had a bad feeling, cocking his head as he looked it over.

Had he seen that before?

Belladona took the needle and started to gently start. "I need those forceps." She said as she started the first stitch.

Salem sucked in air at the feeling of the stitching starting. "I kicked one of them in the nuts. The really tall one. He smashed his mace? In my shoulder." She got out. "Then that bird bitch dumped salt on me." She hissed a bit.

Sierra got up and brushed the nonexistent dirt off her dress. Considering whether it was worth it to just leave the broom pieces out there, she sighed, collecting the main halves of the broom and the larger wood chunks. With that in hand she headed back inside. 

Tossing the broom chips in the trash and leaving the main remains next to it so she could tell Belladona later, Sierra finally actually started walking up stairs to her room.

Luis managed not to drop the thing Belladona asked for, but it was close.

"That. They. What? I. Jesus Christ." He didn't know what to say to that. Everything he was hearing about these assholes was making him hate them, actually.

Percy froze, thinking about the 'asshole with the mace'. The one who had met Percy's eyes and dropped his transformation when he realized that Percy wouldn't drop his own until the other magi did, for reasons that even Percy was wobbly on. The one who... felt weird. "Holy shit. Good on you for kicking him in the dick, but, that's awful. That's... what the hell."

Belladona took the forceps and started to work. She paused at the sound of one of the magi hitting her with mace. "Holy shit. Didn't think you would be that fighty." She more or less muttered. "Percy how large is the impact and how deep does it look?" She didn't even look up from her work. She might not be able to stitch it much together if it was too large. 

Salem gritted her teeth at the feeling of getting stitches. It was like the new batch of weird pain and sensations was bringing her more and more back. "Yeah. The one with the tail wanted a piece of hitting me but their leader only let a tall ass hat hit me." She grumbled out just trying to stay still.

Getting to her room and changing was a quick and simple progress. Still, she glanced at the dress as she tossed it with her dirty clothes, knowing it'd take awhile before she stopped associating the dress with a lot more than their unfinished date. 

Stretching and throwing on a loose and comfortable shirt that she wasn't confident was even her's, she pulled down the shirt over her head. It was then she noticed Scruff curled up on her pillow. Sweet little kitty cat.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she gave him a few pets. Waking him up was probably a bit mean, but she was petting him which made things even. Standing back up, she pet him a few more times only for him to follow her hand. Oh that was too cute. She picked him up and carried him out of the room with her, still showering him with pets.

Luis felt a little queasy, trying to come to terms with the idea of someone hurting Salem like that. It had been bad enough, to see the almost matching cuts on her and Fawn's throats, but hearing about Salem getting hit, full force, with someone's actual weapon... it was barbaric. Luis didn't want to picture it.

"One with a tail...?" He asked, a little confused. How many of these assholes are there? Is it just the eight they saw? Are there more? Do they know any names? Luis didn't voice any questions, he can save it for the proper meeting.

Percy looked between them. "It looked pretty deep. Not bone deep, but not good." He didn't comment on the tail thing. Too many opposing magi, and the scent of copper was making him almost dizzy. He didn't move, however. He could splash some water in his face and take a few deep breaths when Salem was safe.

Fawn had spent a good bit in the shower, scrubbing the blood and sweat off and then spent a good while simply... resting her face against the tile and getting her bearings back. She was so tired. Aeron was gone, but Luis was her friend. Salem was her friend and her cool mentor, but Fawn hadn't been able to do anything when the other girl was attacked and dealing with minor torture. And the stupid explosive was barely worth anything, Fawn managed to not be a bargaining chip but she was too out of it and Salem too out of reach to be rescued too. She felt... helpless.

So she dried off, finally, pulled back on her outfit and winced at the uncomfortable feeling, stepping out onto the main floor. And, of course, seeing... Sierra. The girl who'd started Fawn's distrust and distress around magi. Though the girl couldn't be credited with all her issues, Fawn's stomach still did a backflip. "Uh... hi." She swallows.

Belladona finished off the suture and used the forceps to cut the last bit of string. "Let me get a lo-'' Her voice fell flat at seeing the large wound. "Fuck." That was a lot bigger than she had thought. "Luis do you think you can cover the neck wound? Use the sterile pads over injury and keep the tape off the stitches." She explained her mind trying to think of a way to close the wound. She started looking closer trying to see where it got deep. There were quite a few deep points. Those will need to be stitched up. She got up and quickly threaded another needle and started to work on the small opening. 

Salem hissed at the final tug of the stitches. "I don't really know how many there are." She admitted. "Am I meant to feel dizzy?" Her head was starting to spin. That didn't seem right.

Sierra readjusted her grip on Scruff and turned around. "Oh hey."

She hummed, unsure what to say. Thinking back to the confrontation with the rose creeps, her eyes land on the other girl's neck. There had been a lot of blood. Sierra pursed her lips, "How are you feeling?"

Luis grabbed a long, thin bandage to cover the cut. 

"Sure, mi Reina." He can't quite bring himself to look Salem in the eye, as they fix up her wounds. 

"Romelito, do you want to sit down? You look like you're about to have a fit. Or collapse." Luis took a breath. 

"I can take over what you're doing, if you don't mind handing Donny things she needs."

"I am sitting down." Percy shrugged. He counted kneeling as sitting. "I can keep doing this, Lu. You don't have to worry about me."

Fawn shrugged, chewing her bottom lip. "I'm... here. I guess. My neck hurts. You?"

Belladona finished threading her needle and went back and started working on the deep points in the shoulder. They wouldn't take as many stitches due to their size but there was a lot. "Percy when you can could you thread another needle?" 

Salem closed her eyes trying not to move. Her shoulder still stung like salt was stuck in the wound. "Whenever you guys get a chance to punch tall ass and bird bitch." She grumbled out.

Sierra shrugged. Eyes still lingering on her neck before she pulls them back to the other girl's face.

"Want me to throw your sweater in the washer? Blood is easier to get out fresh." Sierra suggested. Luckily, she knew that from far more mundane reasons.

"I'll be happy to take a swing, Bonita." Luis murmured, resorting to Ana's nickname for Salem with a halfhearted smile.

"If you're sure of it, Romeo..." he added, doing as Belladona asked and threading another needle and offering it to her as he talked. If Percy wasn't going to pull away and get some air, Luis could keep handing over tools. It'd worry him, but he can do it.

Percy had to close one eye to do it, but he managed. He handed it back to Bella. "Tall with the mace? Got it. Dibs." He nodded. "Lu and Bebe, you can take birdy."

Fawn offered it to her. "Sure. I think the blood gives it character." She scuffed her bare feet against the wood, looking down. She took a deep breath. "Can i borrow a shirt or something? I'm sorry."

Belladona finished off with her current bit of thread and turned to take the needle from one of her boyfriends. "With the two of these I should get these covered. After that we can cover it." She started back at stitching the holes closed. "I'll punch bird girl but also want to punch Alexander. No idea he was a magi but he really pushed too far."

Sierra took it, folding it inward in a way so she doesn't touch the parts with the blood. She looked her over. Yeah, they looked about the same size. 

"Sure, I wanted to check up on everyone else anyways," Sierra added, going towards the stairs and waiting to Fawn to follow.

Luis huffed.

"You know, on the subject of people who deserve to get punched..." Luis kept his own needle for Bella waiting, in case she needed it.

"Fawn's ex is also an asshole."

Percy glanced at Luis. "Wait, ex? Is there someone other than Aeron or... I'm confused."

Fawn nodded, following slowly. She really just wanted to curl up under some blankets and cry, but... she'd been useless enough. And her and Salem even got matching hers-and-hers neck cuts, that was... more than distressing. She felt terrible. "Thank you. I'm... not trying to be a burden." Her voice got quieter, she couldn't help it.

Belladona tugged a little too hard at hearing about that incident. "Aeron." She grumbled and finished off her current needle. She took Luis' and started working again. 

Salem let out a squeak at the tug on her shoulder. "What did Aeron do?"

Sierra blinked, tilting her head. "Burden? I don't see how you've been a burden at any point in this?"

The girl got her neck cut by those assholes and still proceeded to break out of her restraints and throw a bomb at them. She didn't see how any of that would make her a burden.

"I'm making dinner soon," Sierra mentioned, changing the subject. "Is there anything you want to have?"

"Made Fawn cry. She had a breakdown and they threw it in her face and broke up with her." Luis sniffed, before frowning.

"Donny, don't pull too hard, Salem's not the one who needs to suffer here."

Percy's face fell. That... that didn't sound like them. "That can't be right, Lu. What?"

Fawn put her fist to her chin, tapping her bottom lip. "What about... pasta? No sausage or bacon, but... I think something big and filling would be nice."

"Sorry didn't think this topic would come up." Belladona hadn't meant to hurt Salem more. Poor girl had gone through enough. She finished off the last hole and grabbed some bandages and started covering the wound. "So their a dick to Fawn after she went through hell and attacked me in a battle. What is wrong with them?" 

Salem blinked, she didn't think Belladona would apologize to her. "Wait Aeron attacked you? And how dare they go at Fawn like that." She was far more protective of Fawn after she had been rescued from Midge's witch.

Sierra went into her bedroom, and walked over to her closet. "Yeah, I can do pasta. That sounds good." Opening it up, she turned to Fawn. "Any preference in shirts?"

"I found Fawn crying in an icecream shop in the middle of the fucking day, Percitititito. It's not like she would lie about why, either. She's been through enough, I'm not doubting her word." He frowned.

"And they put you to sleep, mi Reina. I might have been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt before, but... my goodwill has died, with what they did to Fawn."

Percy felt something in his stomach drop. Yeah, honestly. He made eye contact with Luis. "Switch with me?"

Fawn glanced down at her shorts. "Something long sleeved? Big houses are cold. Thank you."

Belladona finished covering the wound. "Is there anywhere else they hurt you Salem?" She still had one more person to stitch up. But that was one injury and it was small. Just cleaning up before Fawn is the problem. 

Salem slightly shook her head. "No. Nothing you can help with." She chewed her lip. "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I'm not sure if it would be safe for me to go home yet."

"You can sit down if you want," Sierra mentioned, shuffling through her clothes. She still hadn't gotten around to getting much long sleeve shirts between only recently buying some new clothes and that was mostly summer stuff. Her old wardrobe had long sleeves, but that was a can of worms she still wasn't ready to deal with. She kept shuffling. Oh, there was something that might work.

"Of course, Percitititititititito." He pulls Percy up, and hugged him once before offering Salem a hand, too. 

"I've been thinking about staying the night, too, actually. I'd feel better knowing you and Fawn are gonna be okay, Bonitititititita."

Percy accepted the hug, but too soon, it was gone. He nodded to Salem and ducked out of the bathroom to go wash his hands somewhere, anywhere else. He needed a second to breathe.

Fawn settled onto the bed. She thinks she can still see the cat, a feral little thing. Maybe... she'd seen it around, once or twice. It hissed at her. "Who's the cat?"

"Yeah we have enough beds." Belladona pulled off her gloves and washed her hands again. She didn't pack up the first aid kit incase she did need to patch Fawn up at all. She was worried about Percy. Fuck in reality she was worried about everything. 

Salem took Luis's hand and got up. Her head was far too light, she did lose some blood. "Yeah thanks." She gave a sad smile at hearing the nickname that Ana gave her. God she missed her. "They took her candy." She muttered. "They didn't care that it was for Ana they just took it." She had been leaving candy in the graveyard for Ana and it seemed like she wasn't the only one. Tears stung her eyes again. Fuck she was just starting to be able to not hurt all the time.

"That sweet little mister is Scruff. He's technically Percy's cat, but I've claimed him." Sierra hummed. She continued, turning around, holding up a sweatshirt that was only a bit big on Sierra, "How's this?"

Luis's hand spasmed, as he registered Salem's words and rage came crawling to the front of his thoughts. He was going to kill them, for that. He left candy for Ana whenever he visited. It was something to make up for never taking any from her before. How dare they. They had no right. 

He was so angry, he wasn't sure he could talk. He carefully let Salem's hand go, so he could clench his fists as hard as he wanted without hurting her, trying to offer her support anyway. She needed it more than he needed to just stand there in impotent rage.

Percy spent a few minutes washing away the blood and panic before he came back to his partners and Salem, blinking at them.

Fawn breathed a sigh of relief, pulling it on. "Much better, thank you."

Belladona gritted her teeth. She had been there a few times to see her old friends and even Mariana. Hell she had left candy herself for the girl. She noticed Percy. "We need to kill them." She said with a flat even tone. 

Salem was started by Belladona's comment. She gulped down not wanting things to go bad right now. "Is there any chance I could get something to drink?" Her throat was dry and she needed to fix that.

"That's good! Mind if I pop by the bathroom real quick? I want to see if they need anything." She closed the closet. Honestly, seeing any of that was not something she wanted to do, but knowing if they were ok was important to her.

Luis nodded.

"I'll. Kitchen?" He tries to offer to walk her there, but it's. Hard. All he wants to do is stab something.

Fawn shook her head. "I'm pretty good at being left to my own devices. Besides, I need to grab something and put it in the fridge. Uh... there's a kitchen downstairs, right?"

Percy nodded slowly. "Got it. I repeat, dibs on mace." He wasn't going to deny her any rage- especially well-placed rage. He also wasn't going to prevent anyone from getting a swing in at the rich assholes, so long as he got free reign on the one who had personally crawled under his skin.

Like a pest.

Belladona nodded at Percy. "I've been wanting to punch smug little Rose for years now. I finally have the opportunity." She grinned. The boy had been annoying every time she had to interact with him. He always looked down on her and had made rude comments about her within ear shot. She cracked her knuckles. "I don't even need to hold back." 

Salem followed Luis to the kitchen. "Thanks. Is there any chance you still have that key to sanctuary Von and I gave you?" She lost her own key but if Luis' was still around then she still might have a bit of Vondila's magic left.

Sierra nodded, giving her instructions to the kitchen.

Luis dug into his jacket pocket, pulling out the little charm.

"This one? I grabbed it on my way out, and was gonna... stop by and give it back, after showing off a bit to Romeo, Anana, and Donny." He offered it to Salem.

"D'ya want it back?"

Fawn sidled into the kitchen, putting her water bottle in the fridge before snooping to find a glass, some ice, and some water of her own. She ended up sitting on the floor and leaning her head against the cabinets, but it felt like a fine place to chill out.

Percy couldn't argue with the exciting urge to hit the magi. Alex was on his shitlist too, even if he weren't going to get between him and Belladona. He squeezed Bella's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Belladona gave a tired smile to Percy. "Tired. Today was a lot more than I thought we'd ever deal with. You?" She wrapped her arm around the other's waist to pull him into a side hug and nuzzled his shoulder.

Salem took the key and saw that it was still green. "Von." She said with tears in her eyes and hugged the key to her chest. "I... she's still here." She got out in tears. Earlier she had thought she had lost all of her twin's magic but here it was this little bit was still around and she would never let it go.

Unaware of what was going on inside, Sierra knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, how is Salem doing? Is she alright? Y'all need anything?" She asked from the other side of the door, intentionally not opening it. Even Sierra knew better than to rush in, especially with blood involved. Best not to add throwing up to the reasons why this day was turning out pretty shit.

Luis patted Salem's left arm, avoiding her shoulders entirely from fear of hurting her worse.

"Yeah. She's here. If... if you ever want to visit Mariquita's grave, the one Mamá paid for, I can show you where it is. At least we've got those, right?" Luis understood. God, of course he did. He hadn't been back to the cemetery since the funeral, but... well. It's better than having nowhere to go.

Belladona looked at the door and opened it. She smiled at Sierra. "Hey love, things are fine. Luis took Salem to the kitchen. Do you know what happened to Fawn? I want to stitch up her cut as well." She explained. Fawn wouldn't be as hard as Salem had been but still a cut on the neck could get worse. 

Salem nodded. "Yeah that would be great Luis." She put the necklace on. "They took my key and destroyed it. I had thought in that moment I lost her." Tears started to sting her eyes again. "It really wasn't till I saw you I remembered there was a third key she had made." She thumbed the small charm. "I would like to know where Ana is. I don't have to lose her a second time then." She muttered the last part. She had part of Vondila with her and she could visit Mariana sadly she did lose Vanessa a second time. The tears started to fall. She hurt so much. God why did this have to happen to them? The sanctuary was gone and with it all of the fallen magi.

"Oh that's actually just where I sent her," Sierra mentioned, still looking away. She hums, "Is it safe for me to look?"

Honestly after everything that happened, she wasn't sure what she could handle.

Luis pulled her into a hug, hand cupping the back of her head.

"I'll take you out tomorrow? There's a vase of flowers under a glass dome in front, not sure who put them there. But... I think they're some Ana might have liked." He glanced up, and noticed Fawn on the floor. Oh, boy.


End file.
